Promises Are Meant To Be Kept
by Baloo18
Summary: Life gives us choices. From those choices a decision is made. Hailey made a choice and it has led her down a road she never expected. To someone she never expected.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Sons of Anarchy. And I do not own the If You Happy and You Know it song.**

**Hi everyone. I do realize I have another story going, but this one got stuck in my head so I thought I would share it. **

**Promises Are Meant To Be Kept**

**Prologue**

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands," _Clap, Clap, _"If your happy and you know it clap your hands," _Clap, Clap. _"If you're happy and you know it, and your face can truly show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hands," _Clap, Clap_.

"I didn't hear you clapping," I tease.

"Why would I do that?" he asks.

"Because you are Happy," I laugh. "The song is about you."

"Hailey if I didn't like you so much your ass would be out on the street," he says in that sexy raspy voice.

"Only like?" I ask moving to sit on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Like," he agrees with a cocky smirk.

"Hmmm are you sure?" I whisper in his ear causing him to slightly shiver.

"Alright maybe I _might_ love you," he says softly.

"Might love me?" I question my lips ghosting along his cheek.

"Ok, I do love you," he answers.

"Good answer," I say and kiss him.

It has been a long road to this moment. I met Happy a year ago and what a year has it been. I had come to stay with my uncle Wayne because I upset my parents when I told them I wasn't ready to start college just yet. Dad being a hard ass said that if I didn't do as he said I couldn't live under his roof. So I called my uncle and he said I could stay with him till I got on my feet. I have to say it was the best decision I have ever made.


	2. Chapter 1 Long Day

**Disclaimer: I in now way own Sons of Anarchy.**

**Chapter 1- Long Day**

"Hailey Unser you will be starting college this fall and I don't want to hear another word about it!" Jacob Unser yells.

"Dad I'm just not ready, cant you see that," I try reasoning with him. I look over at my mother who is sitting next to me on the couch as my father paces back and forth in front of us.

"I don't care if you are ready or not, I have worked hard to send you and your brother and sisters to good colleges. I have worked hard to give you a life better than what I had. College is so important in the world today so you will be going," he says as his face turns a bright shade of red.

"Dad," I say standing up, "I am so grateful for all you have given me, but I just need a break. I was class valedictorian, I got A's in all of my classes, I was class president, I was a member of a total of six school clubs, and I'm tired" I plead. "Just one year, that's all I'm asking for."

He looks at me for a moment then turns and stares out of the living room window. "If you don't start college in the fall you can't stay here any longer. You want to make your own choices and live your own life you've got it. Go to school or move out," he says then walks out of the room.

What? He is just going to throw me out just like that? I try to fight the tears forming in eyes as I turn to look at my mother. She is just staring at her hands not looking at me. "Mom," I say.

She sighs and looks up at me. "I agree with your father. End of discussion," she says and gets up from the couch and walks out of the room.

I can't believe this; I look around the empty room. Fine, now I am angry if this is how they want it then fine. I walk up stairs and head to my room. As I enter it I let the door slam behind me. It's not like I said I would never go, I just asked for one lousy year off. They worked me so hard through school, always pushing me to be the best. I sit down on my bed and pick up my cell phone that is lying on the bedside table. I go through my contacts and see my uncle Wayne's number.

Dad and Uncle Wayne don't speak anymore; they can't even be in the same room. I never have found out why, just that dad doesn't agree with my uncle's choices. Big surprise there, dad has always been so judgmental of everyone who isn't him. I haven't seen Uncle Wayne in a couple of years but we talk on the phone any chance we can get. I've been worried about him since he told us he has cancer. He's always been there for me when I've needed him. Maybe he'll let me stay with him for a little while, at least until I figure out what I'm going to do. I hit call on my cell phone and wait for him to answer.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello," I hear him say.

"Uncle Wayne," I say tearfully.

"Hailey sweetheart," he says and I can hear the sympathy in voice. "What happened this time?"

I can't help it I start to cry, "They're kicking me out."

"Wait, what do you mean they're kicking you out," he asks like I'm crazy. "You're a great kid what could you have done to upset your parents that much?"

"I told them I wanted a year off from college of all things," I laugh bitterly. "Dad said that if I don't go this fall I have to move out."

"I'm sure he is just upset and doesn't mean that honey."

"You know how dad is," I say using my sleeve to wipe the tears from my eyes. "He's says what he means and he never changes his mind. Mom just goes along with what he says, she never goes against him."

"Alright you have a point," he says. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not ready to go to college; I just want to take a little while to figure out who I am. If that means I have to move out than I will." I pause trying to catch my breath, "Can I come stay with you until I figure out what to do?"

"Sweetheart there is a lot going on here, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Please, Uncle Wayne I have no where else to go," I start to cry. "I just can't take it here anymore. Please it's only for a couple weeks, so I can figure things out."

He sighs and is quiet for a few moments. "Alright Hailey you can come stay with me. But it's only for a couple weeks alright?"

"Alright," I sniffle, "I promise just a couple weeks."

"Ok when can I expect you," he asks.

"Well I'm going to pack up some of my things tonight and leave in the morning. It's already 8 here and they never said when they wanted me out."

"Ok, then I'll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon then. I'm sorry this is happening Hails," he says using my nickname.

"Thank you for everything, I'll see you tomorrow," I say softly.

"Ok," he says and then hangs up.

I put my cell phone in my pocket and look around my room. I can't believe this is happening. I have always done exactly what they want me to do from school, to how I dress, to how I speak. Why can't I have just a little control of my life? I have to just stop feeling sorry for myself and get things done. I get up off of my bed and pull out my two suit cases out from under it. I grab some clothes from my dresser, and closet and put them into the suit cases. I grab my phone charger, my laptop and its charger, and my jewelry. I quickly and quietly carry my bags out to my car and put them in the trunk. As I walk inside I can hear my parents talking.

"It's for the best," my dad says. "I have paid for her to attend the best schools, have lessons in every subject she will need to be a well rounded person, and given her everything. Let's see how far she will get without us."

"I know, it's just why does she have to be so difficult," I hear my mother say. "Out of all of the children I expected so much more from her."

After that I stop listening and go back to my room. I write a note telling my parents that I have left, and that I'm sorry I couldn't live up to their expectations. I grab my laptop and car keys and leave my room. I walk down the stairs and out of the house. I get into my car, start it and drive away from my house not once looking back. I guess I'll just start heading to Charming now.

I drive for a couple hours before I start to get tired. I see a diner just up the way that looks like it is still open. I guess I'll be sleeping in my car tonight. I pull into a parking stall next to a row of bikes and turn my engine off. I rest my head against the steering wheel, I am just so tired. I'm not just tired from lack of sleep, but the pressure to be perfect, always knowing that I will be found lacking. Knowing that no matter how hard I try I will never be able to please my parents. What do they want from me? They already have my perfect brother who is a doctor, my sister who is a sports agent, and my other sister who is a lawyer. Why can't I figure out what and who I want to be? I sigh and sit up again. I grab my purse and get out of my car. I stretch a little, lock and close the car door, and walk up to the diner.

I open the door to the diner and am met by a nice older lady. She has bright red hair and equally bright lipstick. She is a couple inches taller than me and I'm 5'4. She is wearing a light blue waitress uniform with a white apron. "Hi there, is it just you this evening?" she asks with a slight Southern accent.

"Yes" I say trying to keep myself from yawning.

"Alright follow me sweetheart," she says smiling at me.

She leads me to a booth behind a table full of loudly talking bikers. I sit down and she sets a menu down in front of me. "Alright my name is Lola and I'm gonna be your waitress tonight. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Coffee, please," I smile at her.

"Alright I'll be right back with that," she says and walks away from my table.

I sigh and rest my head on the table, it's almost midnight and that fight with my parents has drained me of all of my energy. If I just rest my eyes for a few moments I should be ok. "Here you are," Lola says placing a cup of coffee on the table startling me. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's alright; I've just had a long day." I smile at her.

"So have you decided what you want to eat yet?"

"No, what would you recommend?" I ask too tired to care what I eat.

"The waffle with strawberries and whip cream," she says.

"That actually sounds perfect," I say just as the bikers table erupts in loud laughter.

"Oh don't mind them their harmless. A little loud," she raises her voice slightly catching their attention, "but harmless." I smile at her as she once again walks away.

As Lola walks by me I see one of the bikers staring at me. He has a short blonde hair and a creepy smile. When he notices that I am staring back at him he winks at me, and nudges the man's sitting next to him arm. The other man looks to be taller if one can judge by how he is sitting. He is bald and has dark piecing eyes he is definitely the type of man every mother warns their daughter about. He looks at me but doesn't smile; he just nods his head and goes back to his conversation. Ok then, I look back down at my table and try to relax.

"Here you are sweetheart," Lola says placing my waffle down in front of me about ten minutes later.

"Thank you it look delicious," I say looking up at her.

"Thank you sweetheart, do you need some more coffee?"

"No thank you, I'm good," I smile at her.

"Alright then enjoy your meal," she smiles at me and walks away.

As I eat I can here the biker's conversation sometimes loud, some times soft. Every once in a while I would catch the bald biker staring at me. As soon as I met his eyes he would look away. About twenty minutes later I am finished, I place a five on the table and walk up to Lola to pay for my meal. "Thank you it was great," I say handing over the money.

"I'm glad to hear that. Please come back anytime," she says smiling at me.

I nod my head and turn to walk out the door. As I turn I run right into the creepy blond biker. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry," I stay stepping back from him.

"It's no problem babe," he says winking at me before walking around me and up to Lola. I shake my head and walk outside to my car.

As I walk up to my car I see that the front tire on the driver side is flat. "Why me," I ask myself out loud. I just stand there for a moment staring at my car.

"Need some help with that," a raspy voice asks from behind me. I turn around and see the gorgeous bald biker from inside. I just kind of stare dumbly at him for a moment, "do you need some help changing your tire?" he asks again.

I snap out of my daze, "Yes please."

He smirks at me as I lead him to my trunk where the spare is. "Where you headin?" he asks.

"I'm going to visit my uncle for a while up in Charming," I say.

"Really," he says smirking at me as he takes the tire to the front of the car. For the time it took him to change my tire he didn't say a word. "All set," he says after putting the flat in my trunk.

"Thanks," I say closing the trunk.

"That should get you to where your going, just be sure to get a new tire," he tells me.

"All right, will do," I smile at him. "Thank you again Mr.?"

He smirks at me and says, "Happy"

"Happy?" I question and he nods at me. "Ok thanks again Happy, I'm Hailey by the way." He just nods and looks behind him as his friends walk out of the diner. "I'll see you around," I say getting in my car.

"Sure see you around," he says and walks away.

I have a feeling I am going to see Mr. Happy again, hopefully very soon.


	3. Chapter 2 I Don't Bite

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Sons of Anarchy. I do however claim Hailey.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love knowing what everyone thinks. Thank you also to those who have added my story to alerts and have added it to favorites. I apologize for the late updates, I promise to get back on schedule. A little heads up I am going to switch points of views, and each point of view will be labeled. Ok now to the chapter, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2- I Don't Bite **

I decided to keep driving and made it to Uncle Wayne's house at about five in the morning. I slowly walk up the path to the front door and use the key that he had given me to let myself in. I could have sworn that I heard the rumble of a motorcycle pass the house as I entered it. Hmm, I am so tired that I seriously can barely think let alone walk. As quiet as I can I walk into the house and into the living room. I lie down on the couch and close my eyes. I know that in the morning I'm going to have to explain to Uncle Wayne why I am here early, but right now I just want to sleep. It's not even a minute before I am out.

_Happy's Point of View_

When Koz pointed out the girl at the table in front of us I was a little shocked. She looked exhausted but that didn't take away from her beauty. I played indifferent but kept a close eye on her the entire time. What caught my attention was her long black hair, and beautiful green eyes. Those eyes looked so tired and sad for someone so young. She is a tiny little thing I noticed how short she is when she stood up to pay for her meal. When she told me she was heading to Charming I was a little shocked. It's a small town and I'm sure I'll see her around there sometime. I decided to tell Clay that I want to go NOMAD so I could be closer to my mother. I'm thinking I'll be spending a lot more time in Charming in the future. Before I rejoined my friends she told me her name is Hailey. It fits her. I can tell she is young probably still a teen. But damn what I wouldn't give to spend some time alone with her. She has curves in all the right places, fit but not super thin.

I followed her to Charming to make sure she got to where she going. It shocked the hell out of me when she pulled up to the Chief's house. I may be shocked but that's not going to stop my pursuit. After I saw her make her way inside the house I headed over to Teller-Morrow. I pulled up and parked my bike before heading inside the clubhouse. It's late and I just want to head to my room to get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow, well today is going to be interesting.

_Hailey's Point of View_

I feel someone staring at me so I open my eyes and see my Uncle looking down at me. "Hey sweetheart, what happened to you'll be here sometime late this afternoon?" he asks as I sit up so he can sit down on the couch next to me.

"I heard them talking about what a disappointment I am, and I just couldn't take it anymore," I say looking down at my feet.

"Forget them," he says wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "So the wife is gone for a couple weeks, so it will just be us kiddo."

"She left you alone?" I say upset. "With you going through treatments someone needs to be here with you."

"I've been fine Hails." He says smiling at me, "Besides I've got you here now. So how about we both get dressed and I'll take you to breakfast."

"Sounds great, I'll go get my bags from the car." He smiles at me and stands up, and walks back to his bedroom. I stand up and stretch before heading outside to my car. I walk over to it and open the trunk. I pull out my two suitcases and close the trunk. I pick up the suit cases and walk back to the house. This time I walk to the guest bedroom that is down the hall from my uncles. I walk inside and put the suit cases on the bed. I open up one of the cases and pull out some clothes. I get dressed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. As I am pulling on my tennis shoes I hear a knock on my door. "Come in," I call out.

"You about ready," Uncle Wayne asks walking into the room in his uniform.

"Yes I am," I smile at him.

"After breakfast I have to head to the station, so do you mind taking your own cart?"

"Nah, I have to get the tire fixed anyways, besides it's been making a weird noise lately," I tell him standing up and grabbing my purse.

"There's a garage that can fix it for you. I'll take you over there before I go to work." He says leading the way out of the house.

We both walk outside, and he locks the door before we both go to our cars. I get into my car and turn on the engine, I wait until my uncle pulls out of the driveway and I follow him to a diner not far from his house.

_Happy's Point of View_

I walk out of the clubhouse and put my sunglasses on. It's too damn bright this morning. I see Clay, Tig, and Bobby sitting at a bench so I walk over to them. "Look who finally decided to wake up," Tig taunted.

"Fuck you," I say sitting next to Bobby.

"Sorry not my type," Tig says and looks back over at Clay.

As Clay, Tig, and Bobby fill me in on what's been going on I see a police car and a familiar looking car enter come into the garages lot. "Let's go see what the Chief wants," Clay says standing up. We all stand up and follow Cay as Chief Unser and the girl from last night get out of their cars. "What can I do for you Chief?" Clay asks pulling a cigar out of his pocket.

"Nothing for me," Unser says looking behind him as the girl walks up. "My niece is having some car problems. She needs a new tire and her car is making a weird noise."

I look over and see the girl Hailey starring at me. As soon as I meet her eyes she starts to blush and looks away. "Sure we can take of her for you," I hear Clay tell Unser.

"Thanks I appreciate it," Unser says and turns to his niece. "Ok, they'll work on your car, if you need me call me and I send someone to pick you up, alright."

"Aright Uncle, I'll be ok," she says and kisses him on the cheek.

"I know but I worry about you." He then turns back to us, "She better be in the same condition I'm leaving her in when I see her later."

"Don't worry Chief we'll make sure she is taken care of," Tig says and leers at Hailey. I hold back a growl, for some reason I feel extremely protective of this girl.

"That's what I'm worried about," Unser mutters as he turns and gets into his car. We all stare and watch as he drives away.

"So," I hear her softly say.

"Here give me the keys and I take a look at your car," Clay tells her.

"Here," she says handing over her keys. "Thank you," she tells him as he walks by her.

"Well doll how bout we find somewhere for you to wait," Tig says leading her over to the bench we all had just left.

"I'm Bobby," Bobby says holding his hand out. She hesitantly shakes it. "This is Tigger, and Happy."

"Wow if those two found a Donald they could make a Disney movie," she says and laughs softly. Bobby laughed and Tig smirked. "I'm Hailey," she says smiling at all of us. "I believe we have already met," she says looking at me.

"I see you made alright," I say.

"I did thanks to you," she says smiling.

"When did you two meet," Tig asks looking between Hailey and me.

"Last night I had a flat tire at a diner outside of town and Mr. Happy helped me. Otherwise I would have been stuck there all night."

"Mr. Happy," I hear Tig laugh. "Ya a regular hero this one," he mutters. "So how long are you in town for," Tig asks stepping closer to her.

"I don't know yet," she says softly. I see Tig move a little closer and I step up next to him and he looks over at me.

"Don't worry brother, message received loud and clear," he tells me smirking. I hear Gemma call for him, he mutters a curse and walks away.

I look over and see Hailey staring at me. I can see the questions in her eyes. I didn't even notice Bobby smirk and walk away. "So." I hear her say again.

_Hailey's Point of View_

I couldn't believe it when I saw Happy walking up with the other guys. I never expected to see him again. There is just something about him, not to mention the sound of his voice just makes me melt. Bobby and the weird guy Tig I think? are nice. I wasn't expecting it when Happy walked up on Tig who was approaching me. I wonder what that was all about. "So," I say starring up at him, man is he tall.

"You running from something," I hear him ask.

"Nope,' I say softly. "I'm just trying to figure out what I want."

"Oh really," he says walking up to me.

"Really," I say smiling up at him. "You know I don't bite," I say nodding at the empty space on the bench next to me.

"You may not, but what makes you think I don't," he says.


	4. Chapter 3 Sly?

**Disclaimer: I in no way own Sons of Anarchy. I do however claim Hailey.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and put my story on your alerts. I apologize for not updating this story. Thank you all for sticking with me! I did have a chapter written but I really didn't like it so I redid it. Ok this isn't a long chapter kind of a little teaser, next chapter I promise will be way longer. Ok here is chapter 3 I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 3- Sly?**

_"You know I don't bite," I say nodding at the empty space on the bench next to me._

_"You may not, but what makes you think I don't," he says._

"What are you suggesting Mr. Happy," I ask with fake confidence. I know he can tell because I can feel the blush rising in my face.

"Easy there sweetheart," he drawls taking a seat next to me, "don't want to start something you aren't prepared to finish."

I just look at him shake my head and laugh, "your unbelievable. And here I thought you were going to be the silent and observable type."

"Oh believe me sweetheart I've already done quite a bit of observing," he says sitting back.

"Oh you have? And what have you observed," I ask.

I don't understand, he hardly says a word to me when I first meet him, now he is flirting up a storm. This really is unbelievable. I look over at him but can't tell exactly what he is looking at because his sunglasses are covering his eyes. He feels dangerous, unpredictable, yet safe all at once. And damn even his smirk is sexy as hell. He begins to say something but someone interrupts him.

"Well well what have we here," I hear a woman's voice say causing me to look up. I can't believe it.

"Oh My God," I scream and jump up.

"Hey there Sly," Gemma laughs as I attack her.

"I've missed you so much," I say hugging her tightly.

"I missed you too," she laughs. "Now let me look at you. You sure have grown."

"Yep, not that scrawny little fifteen year old anymore," I laugh.

"I take it you two know each other," Clay says walking up to us wiping his hands on a rag.

"Yep Sly and me go way back," Gemma says and the guys looked confused.

"I was hoping to run into you," I say causing her to look back at me.

"So what have you been up to," she asks pushing some of my long hair behind my ears in a motherly way.

"Oh you know the usual, graduating, pissing off the parental units, and getting kicked out," I say shrugging it off like it's no big deal.

"What," she asks sounding furious. Even the guys flinched at Gemma's Tone.

"It's a story for another time," I say noticing we now have the attention of many people.

"You bet your ass," she says still looking upset.

"So wanna tell me how you two know each other," Clay asks again.

"Do you remember a couple years ago when Jacob and his wife Paula were here visiting Wayne," she asks Clay who nods. "Well one day I was running some errands and saw this tiny little thing walking around by herself. She looked like she was carrying the world on her shoulders and ready to bite anyone who came near her. Naturally I was intrigued," she laughs. "I pulled over we had a nice little chat and she basically ran around with me before I dropped her off at the station. For that whole week any time I saw her I would pick her scrawny butt up," she says laughing.

"Well Gemma you really were my angel the entire trip," I say laughing at the memories. I hear the guys and Gemma laugh but I have a feeling its for a different reason.

"Well how come we didn't know about her," Tig asks.

"Well I wasn't gonna bring her here to be surrounded by you asses," Gemma scoffs.

"What's so wrong with us," he asks pretending to be hurt.

"Because jackass you only think with your dick and chase anything in a skirt legal or not," she says causing Tig's smirk to get bigger.

"Please Gemma," Tig says walking backwards holding his hands up, "I'm a morally upstanding individual."

The guys all laugh as Tig turns and walks away. I look at Gemma and see she is sending an affectionate yet irritated glare towards him. Then I look over at Happy who has this blank look on his face, but it feels like he is staring intensely at me. I feel kind of bad because the moment I saw Gemma I almost forgot all about him.

"So what's with the nickname Sly," Bobby asks Gemma breaking me of my thoughts.

"Well," Gemma begins but I quickly cover her mouth.

"It's nothing," I say quickly as she laughs removing my hand.

"Well got some good news and bad news," Clay says addressing me breaking up the fun. "Tire is an easy fix, but the engine problem is gonna take some time. The part you need has to be ordered."

"How long do you think that is going to take," I ask a little worried about the cost.

"Couple days," he shrugs.

"Ok thanks, do I leave it here," I ask because I really have no idea how this all works.

"Ya kid you can leave it here," he laughs and walks away followed by Bobby.

"So how about you and I go get some lunch and catch up," Gemma says looking at me.

"I'd love that but I just had breakfast," I say pouting.

"If I remember correctly you can eat, so let me grab my purse and we'll go," she laughs turning and walking away from me.

"Sly huh," I hear a raspy voice say behind me. I quickly spin around and see Happy almost falling into him. He moved so quickly and quietly. I didn't realize how close he was.

"Yes," I say self consciously.

"Hmm," he says walking a slow circle around me stopping back in front of me as if he is looking for something. "I don't get it," he says and walks away leaving me to stare after him. What the heck does he mean by that?

"Oh baby we gotta have a little talk," Gemma says walking up to me. "Let's go," she says leading a confused me to her car.


End file.
